


Обыск и свидание

by lotioniel



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Just for lulz, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotioniel/pseuds/lotioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как Боб попадает в шоу <a href="http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/452717/">"Обыск и свидание"</a>, мечтает убить Мямлю и выясняет отношения с Раз-Два</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обыск и свидание

«Нахуй замочу Мямлю», — подумал Боб, откидываясь на кожаном сидении здоровенного лимузина. Напротив устроилась девочка-ведущая и принялась настороженно рассматривать его голые татуированные плечи. Короткая красная юбка открывала куда больше, чем Бобу хотелось бы видеть.  
Блядь, подумать только, пятнадцать минут назад у него было нормальное ленивое субботнее утро! Он как раз продрал глаза и полз на кухню, чтобы приготовить себе кофе, когда двое уебков кинулись на него из коридора. Набросить ему на голову черный мешок им удалось только благодаря эффекту неожиданности, вот точно. По крайней мере, именно так Боб собирался оправдываться перед парнями из «Дикой шайки», если им захочется простебать его по этому поводу (а уж Раз-Два не преминет воспользоваться возможностью).  
Первому Боб, как потом оказалось, сломал руку, он не виноват, что перестарался — под гребаной тряпкой ни хера не было видно; второго вырубил хуком в челюсть.  
— Какого хрена, чувак? — закричал выбежавший из гостиной третий мудила. Он упал на колени и принялся ощупывать стонущего долбоеба. — Ты что делаешь?  
— Это вы что делаете, блядь, в моем доме?  
— Мы вообще-то шоу снимаем, — буркнул мужик, вынимая из кармана мобилу и требуя привести медика.  
— Какое шоу? — опешил Боб.  
— «Обыск и свидание», какое еще.  
— Что?  
— ТВ-шоу для детишек и домохозяек, юбилейный выпуск.  
— Я-то тут причем?  
Мужик посмотрел на него, как на идиота.  
— Кто-то из твоих друзей отправил твою анкету и подкинул ключи от квартиры, очевидно. То, что он забыл рассказать об этом тебе, — не моя проблема.  
Боб почесал затылок. В кухню зашел лохматый парень с аптечкой и какой-то тип в костюме. Не дом, а проходной двор, блядь.  
— Дик, это идеально! Мэнни говорит, что зрители просто взвоют от восторга. Какой красавчик! — «Костюм» бесцеремонно схватил Боба за предплечье. — Так и будем снимать, без рубашки.  
— Эй! — возмутился Боб. «Костюм» потрепал его по щеке и распорядился:  
— Дик, давайте пару крупных планов и выводите красавчика на улицу.  
Пока Боб пытался придумать, что на это ответить, его силком усадили на его собственный диван, прошлись кистью с пудрой по лицу. Мужик, которого «костюм» назвал Диком, принялся орать на лохматого парня, чтобы тот бросил нахуй аптечку и принес свет.  
— Изобрази мачо, — потребовал Дик, когда лампы установили на штативы.  
Боб кисло улыбнулся.  
— Я могу отказаться?  
— Чувак, ты, похоже, не понимаешь, — развеселился Дик. — Тебе заплатят пару тысяч просто за то, что ты немного поиграешь бицухой на экране. А после шоу глядишь и горячую штучку из участников подцепишь. И если я тебя еще не до конца убедил... Любовник продюсера — русский мафиози. Врубаешься? Если Мэнни сказал, что хочет тебя в кадре, то он тебя получит. Целого или по частям. А теперь еще раз прошу: давай изобрази мачо.  
Боб понятливо кивнул и сделал «суровое» лицо. Господи боже, только попадись ему Мямля!

— Мэнди, еще раз, медленнее и четче. И сядь поближе к нашему красавчику, он не кусается, — рявкнул Мэнни; динамики аудиосистемы отозвались статическим шумом на его ужасный американский акцент.  
Девочка-ведущая кинула на Боба опасливый взгляд. Боб ухмыльнулся и переместился на сидении так, чтобы их колени соприкасались.  
— Итак, я Мэнди Блейз, и это «Обыск и свидание». Мы уже успели немного познакомиться с нашим первым участником, о-о-о-очень крутым парнем по имени Боб. Сейчас мы направляемся на Глоувлейн, где живет наша следующая участница, — в третий раз, теперь уже без ошибок, оттарабанила Мэнди.  
Лимузин плавно тронулся с места. Огонек под зрачком камеры погас; Мэнди испуганно забилась в угол, как можно дальше от Боба, и снова принялась его разглядывать. Боб закатил глаза.  
— Я правда не кусаюсь, — произнес он, когда молчание стало совсем уж неловким.  
— Дик сказал, ты Берти руку сломал!  
Боб почесал затылок.  
— Это была случайность, я не хотел. Слушай, лучше расскажи, что дальше будет, а то я ваше идиотское шоу ни разу не видел.  
Теперь Мэнди посмотрела на него, как на идиота.  
— Сейчас мы заберем еще двоих участников. Пока главный герой передачи осматривает ваши квартиры, вы будете сидеть в лимузине и отвечать на мои вопросы. Потом герой выберет участника, чей дом ему больше всего понравился. Вот и все.  
— Неужели кто-то в своем уме такое смотрит? — удивился Боб. Мэнди ответила ему неприязненным взглядом.  
— Вообще-то, это очень популярное шоу.  
И тут до Боба дошло.  
— Мне срочно нужно позвонить, — потребовал он. — Дай мне телефон.  
Мэнди протянула ему айфон в украшенном стразами чехле.  
— Раз-Два, ты должен мне помочь, — произнес Боб.  
С той стороны голос Раз-Два звучал недовольно и хрипло:  
— Блядь, Боб, сейчас ебаных десять утра, нормальные люди еще спят. Почему ты не мог вляпаться в очередное дерьмо, не знаю, на пару часов попозже?  
— Во всем виноват Мямля, я ни при чем!  
Раз-Два скептически хмыкнул.  
— Слушай, у меня совсем нет времени. Ты должен попасть ко мне домой, пока туда не вернулась съемочная группа, и спрятать сам знаешь что!  
— Какая нахуй съемочная группа? Ты о чем вообще го...  
— Мямля тебе все объяснит, — перебил его Боб и отключился, потому что Мэнди стала прислушиваться к разговору с совсем уж неприкрытым интересом.  
— Что за странное имя «Раз-Два»? — спросила она, получив обратно свой айфон.  
Боб пожал плечами.  
— Обычное.

Вторую участницу звали Моллс. Ее впихнули в лимузин в плюшевом халате и пушистых тапках с заячьими ушами. На вид ей было лет двадцать, не больше, и у нее были охренительно красивые длинные рыжие волосы. Если б Боб был по девчонкам, точно бы на нее запал.  
— Привет, это шоу «Обыск и свидание» и я, его ведущая, Мэнди Блейз. А это Боб, наш первый участник.  
— Привет, я Моллс.  
Боб пожал протянутую руку.  
— Как ты, Моллс? — спросила Мэнди.  
— Для меня это все так внезапно. Мне кажется, меня подставила сестра. Боюсь, у нас с ней будет очень серьезный разговор, когда я вернусь домой.  
Боб засмеялся, глядя в камеру. Мэнди укоризненно цокнула языком.  
— Просто я то же самое думал про одного своего друга, — пояснил он.  
— Что бы ты с ним ни сделал — тебя оправдают! — заявила Моллс.  
— Отлично! — раздался из динамиков голос Мэнни. — Давайте в том же духе, детки. Больше страсти! Мэнди, пишем дальше.  
Мэнди раздраженно нахмурилась, потом ее губы сложились в заученную улыбку, и она снова завела этот гребаный рефрен: «Это «Обыск и свидание» и мы направляемся...».  
— Ужасная у тебя работа, — посочувствовала ей Моллс.

Третьим участником тоже оказалась девчонка, но в отличие от Моллс, она уже была одета и ярко накрашена и словно готова к тому, что ее попытаются похитить придурки из второсортного тв-шоу: даже когда с ее головы неловко сдернули черный мешок, сложная прическа из локонов и косичек совершенно не пострадала — сколько мусса ушло на ее сооружение, Боб даже думать не хотел. Он, черт возьми, не настолько гей.  
— Привет, я Дафна, — представилась она, косясь на голую грудь Боба, после того, как Мэнди снова оттарабанила свое приветствие.  
— Очень приятно, — хмуро отозвался Боб. В отличие от Моллс Дафна ему не понравилась — слишком уж напоминала Стеллу, из-за которой в прошлом нехреново так случилось неприятностей. И винить стоило не столько Ленни, бабло и гребаного русского олигарха Омовича, сколько Раз-Два, который никогда не умел держать член в штанах.  
Мэнди заметила некоторое напряжение и, чтобы разрядить обстановку, принялась задавать идиотские вопросы про любимых животных и идеальные выходные. С каждой минутой Бобу становилось все более скучно. Он надеялся, что Раз-Два успел разобраться с его «маленькой проблемой», иначе могло получиться совсем-совсем нехорошо.  
— Так, детки, все замечательно, а теперь переходим ко второй части, — скомандовал Мэнни. — Все смотрим в монитор.  
— А вот и главный герой нашего шоу — Барри! — Мэнди указала в сторону закрепленной со стороны водителя рамы с экраном.  
Барри был похож на выпускника какого-нибудь престижного колледжа: с ровно уложенными светлыми волосами, в брюках и до хруста отглаженной рубашке.  
— Неплохо! — присвистнула Моллс.  
— Мой любимый размер, — согласилась Дафна.  
Боб промолчал, но таки да, он не мог отрицать, что втрахивать такого в матрас было бы весьма приятно.  
— Меня зовут Барри, и сегодня я обыщу ваши спальни и вытащу на свет все ваши самые грязные секреты.  
— Господи, кто писал тебе текст, парень, — пробормотал Боб.  
Моллс хихикнула, а Дафна сердито шикнула на них.  
— Я надеюсь, что организаторы шоу выбрали мне хорошеньких девчонок или горячих парней, — подмигнул с экрана Барри. — С нетерпением жду встречи с вами!  
Видео закончилось, на экране застыла заставка шоу.  
— Как вы думаете, чей дом Барри осмотрит первым?  
— Мой! — крикнули одновременно Моллс и Дафна. Боб понадеялся, что до его дома Барри доберется в последнюю очередь, но вслух ничего говорить не стал.  
— Моллс угадала! — заявила Мэнди. — Давайте посмотрим, что интересного можно найти в ее спальне.  
На экране снова появился Барри.  
— Эй, какая милая квартира, — похвалил он, открыв дверь лофта.  
Внутри было просторно и светло, сквозь огромные окна отлично видно набережную. Мебели почти не было: только кухонный гарнитур, отделенный от остального пространства квартиры барной стойкой, огромная кровать и шкаф в углу и несколько кресел-мешков.  
— Я смотрю, ты не слишком аккуратна, — произнес Барри, поднимая затянутой в латексную перчатку рукой валяющееся на полу одеяло.  
— Эй, имею право быть неаккуратной, я только что проснулась! — крикнула в экран Моллс.  
Боб засмеялся. Ему было даже жаль, что Барри не может слышать ее комментарии.  
— Интересно, чем ты занимаешься? — спросил Барри, разглядывая мольберт с карандашным наброском лошади. Боб был не особенно силен в искусстве, на его взгляд, нарисовано было чертовски здорово.  
— Попробуй угадай, — хмуро произнесла Моллс.  
— Ты правда художник? — поинтересовался Боб.  
— Учусь в академии, — ответила Моллс. — Только не открывай холодильник! — прокричала она Барри.  
Барри, понятное дело, ее не послушался.  
— Фу-у-у, — протянул он. На экране появился крупный план — миска с чем-то, что, возможно, было овсянкой до того, как в ней завелась колония внеземных микроорганизмов.  
Дафна прикрыла рот рукой.  
— Меня сейчас стошнит.  
— Я увлекающийся человек, сойдет за оправдание? — без особой надежды спросила Моллс.  
Барри закрыл дверцу холодильника и направился к шкафу.  
— Отличные туфли! — похвалил он, увидев ровные ряды «лобутенов».  
— Подарю тебе пару, если будешь хорошим мальчиком, — пообещала Моллс.  
Боб засмеялся.  
Барри еще побродил по квартире, заглянул в ванную, пошарил под кроватью, но больше ничего интересного не нашел.  
— Уверен, здесь живет творческий человек с отличным вкусом. Я с удовольствием познакомлюсь с ней поближе, — заявил Барри, закрывая дверь. — Едем дальше!  
Экран снова потемнел.  
— Боже, это было ужасно, — сообщила Моллс. — Мне кажется, я вся красная от стыда. Похоже, этот день закончится сестроубийством!  
— А мне понравилось, — произнес Боб. — У тебя там классно. Не переживай, уверен, при обыске наших домов нам будет еще более неловко, чем тебе.  
— Говори за себя, не все такие неряхи, — с превосходством улыбнулась Дафна.  
— Посмотрим, — Моллс скорчила гримасу.  
Следующие пятнадцать минут они провели в разговорах ни о чем. Боба не интересовали ни сплетни о звездах, ни диеты, поэтому он откинулся на сидении и задремал под тихий девчоночий смех.  
— Так, Барри на месте, снимаем дальше. Больше энтузиазма, детки! — разбудил его голос Мэнни.  
Боб потер глаза, расправил задравшиеся до колен пижамные штаны. Мэнди скороговоркой выдала свой текст, и экран вновь ожил.  
Барри стоял у крыльца маленького коттеджа. Вокруг цвела жимолость и какие-то весенние цветы, название которых Боб забыл и помнил только, что они очень нравились матери Раз-Два.  
— Отличное место, — заявил Барри. — Смотрите, вместо звонка тут дверное кольцо!  
Такие кольца в виде львиной морды Боб только в кино и видел.  
— Бронза, 19 век, — с гордостью произнесла Дафна.  
Моллс фыркнула.  
— Посмотрим, что внутри! — Барри с энтузиазмом провернул ключ в замочной скважине.  
В небольшой холл выходили три двери, на второй этаж вела выкрашенная в белый лестница.  
— Сначала осмотрим гостиную, — Барри открыл дверь направо. На подоконниках стояли горшки с цветами, на каминной доске расположились фарфоровые фигурки. В углу поместился рояль.  
— Ты играешь? — спросила Моллс.  
— Нет, но как предмет интерьера загородного дома рояль идеален, — серьезно ответила Дафна.  
Барри сделал круг по первому этажу, поднялся по лестнице наверх.  
Везде — и в гостиной, и на кухне, и в спальне — была идеальная чистота. Ни единой пылинки, ни одной брошенной чашки или книги.  
— Ты что, робот? — спросила Моллс. — Нормальные люди так жить не могут!  
Дафна самодовольно улыбнулась.  
Барри потрогал покрывало на кровати, провел пальцем резной деревянной раме огромного зеркала, погладил корешки книг в шкафу.  
— Какая-то скучная спальня, — произнес он, поворачиваясь и улыбаясь в камеру.  
— Не скучная, а идеальная! — возмутилась Дафна.  
Барри пошел дальше.  
— О, господи, это просто кошмар! — закричал он, открывая следующую дверь.  
Боб ничего ужасного не видел: ну, подумаешь, целая комната с мягкими игрушками и огромным викторианским кукольным домом. Странно, конечно, для такой-то взрослой девушки, но всякое же бывает.  
— Мне не о чем разговаривать с человеком, который ничего не смыслит в антиквариате, — обиженно фыркнула Дафна.  
— Так, с этим домом закончили! Кажется, здесь живет очень аккуратный, образованный и постоянный в своих увлечениях человек. Мне будет очень интересно увидеть ее воочию. Такие люди вообще существуют в реальности? А теперь поехали дальше, к последнему участнику шоу!  
— Козел, — пробормотала Дафна.  
Моллс сочувствующе погладила ее по руке.

— О, тут определенно живет парень! — произнес Барри, открыв дверь в квартиру Боба и наступив на брошенные посреди коридора кроссовки одиннадцатого размера.  
— Да ты просто Шерлок Холмс, — хмыкнул Боб. Моллс захихикала.  
— У тебя, э-э-э, симпатично, — дипломатично выразилась Дафна.  
— Говори честно: у меня гребаный бардак, — махнул рукой Боб.  
Барри прошел на кухню, принялся открывать ящики, влез в холодильник, в котором не было ничего, кроме двух десятков жестянок пива.  
— Ого, стаут! Парень, мы с тобой поладим, — присвистнул Барри.  
Потом он двинул в комнату, которая считалась гостиной. На диване валялся контроллер от «плейстейшн» и стопка журналов.  
— Так, сделаем вид, что я этого не заметил, — Барри смахнул журналы на пол. — Вдруг наше шоу посмотрит твоя мама?  
Девчонки засмеялись, Боб пожал плечами.  
— К счастью, моя мама ― приличная английская леди и смотрит только новости и «Britain's Got Talent».  
Потом внимание Барри привлекла боксерская груша, подвешенная в углу.  
— О, так ты крутой парень? — он сделал пару неловких ударов. Груша почти не сдвинулась с места.  
— Слабак, — хихикнула все еще обиженная Дафна.  
— Ну, возможно, у него есть другие таланты, — промурлыкала Моллс и со значением посмотрела на Боба.  
Барри наконец прекратил позориться и пошел дальше.  
— Теперь посмотрим на твою спальню, крутой парень!  
В спальне у Боба, по его собственному мнению, был полный пиздец.  
— Мне не стыдно, я вообще-то точно никого к себе в гости не ждал, — Боб пожал плечами.  
— Все не так плохо, — неискренне попыталась успокоить его Моллс, тоже впечатленная масштабами хаоса.  
Шмотки валялись на полу вперемешку с журналами и дисками для приставки. На подоконнике стояли в ряд шесть чашек. На кровати среди перекрученных подушек и одеял лежали две пары грязных носков и пижамная футболка, которую Боб стянул с себя ночью из-за жары.  
— Да, тут мне, похоже, понадобится мой ультрафиолетовый фонарик, — засмеялся Барри.  
Боб тихо порадовался, что недавно сменил постельное белье и последние дни дрочил только в ванной.  
— Итак, что это у нас? — Барри направил фонарик на кровать. В ультрафиолете на простынях проявились только темные пятна. Палевных, флуоресцирующих бледно-голубым светом пятен спермы, к счастью, не было. — Так, тут, кажется, только следы крови. То ли ты, парень, любишь секс пожестче, то ли не дурак подраться.  
— И то, и другое справедливо, — хмыкнул Боб.  
— А это что? Золотое издание «Би Джиз»? — Барри принялся разгребать кучу со шмотками на полу. — Что я могу сказать? Я просто хочу увидеть этого парня и пожать ему руку.  
— О-о-о, теперь это так называется, — улыбнулась Моллс. — Думаю, вопрос о том, кто сверху, уже решен.  
— Эй, пока рано об этом, — засмеялся Боб.  
— Да уже ясно, кто победит! — произнесла Дафна.  
— О, только не надо про «заговор членов»! — Моллс закатила глаза.  
Мэнди вмешалась с каким-то очередным идиотским вопросом, на который Боб не обратил внимания: Барри как раз подбирался к прикроватным тумбам.  
— О, что у нас тут? — Барри открыл ящик и принялся выгребать оттуда содержимое. Боб был практически на грани сердечного приступа. — Так, упаковка «Скиттлз»!..  
— Да ты сладкоежка! — снова принялась смеяться Моллс.  
— …Презервативы «кинг-сайз», ты себе льстишь или это правда?  
— Господи, Боб, да ты покраснел! — Моллс никак не могла перестать хихикать.  
— …Буклет школы танцев!  
Тут засмеялась даже Дафна.  
— …Смазка! С клубничным запахом, ненавижу, — скривился Барри, отбрасывая тюбик в сторону. — О-о-о, наручники!  
Боб чувствовал, как горят его щеки. Но, слава богу, Барри не вытащил из тумбочки ничего действительно криминального. Похоже, Раз-Два все же успел. Никаких пистолетов и налички, ура же. А остальное Боб сможет вытерпеть.  
Барри не стал долго его мучить. Заглянул в ванную, одобрил выбор крема для бритья и на этом закончил осмотр.  
— Это шоу «Обыск и свидание». Итак, здесь живет парень, который любит хорошую музыку и бокс! Умираю, как хочу познакомиться с ним поближе. С участниками мы встретимся уже очень и очень скоро, не переключайтесь!  
Экран снова потемнел.  
— Барри практически сказал, что выбирает тебя! — радостно завопила Моллс.  
— Как я счастлив! — буркнул Боб.  
— Взбодрись! — Мэнди ткнула его в бок. — Сейчас мы едем на студию. Скоро все закончится. А пока посмотри в зрачок камеры и повтори то же самое, но искренне и с энтузиазмом!

Пусть до студии Боб провел, наблюдая за тем, как Моллс вяло переругивается с Дафной. Мэнди же уселась с ногами на противоположное сидение, уставилась в свой телефон и ни на что не реагировала. Если бы ее грудь не вздымалась при дыхании, Боб вообще решил бы, что она зомби.  
Когда лимузин остановился, Мэнни заставил их изобразить бурную радость. С третьего раза у них отлично получилось.  
Студия была так себе. Боб как-то ожидал большего. Обычный павильон из быстро возводимых конструкций, сцена с диваном идиотского синего цвета и двумя пушистыми креслами и несколько рядов кресел попроще для зрителей.  
— Можно мне уже рубашку? — попросил Боб, дрожа.  
— Мэнни не велел, — извинилась Мэнди. — Я попрошу Дика, чтобы он раздобыл тебе что-то, что ты смог бы надеть после окончания съемок.  
— Вообще-то мне пиздец как холодно! — пожаловался Боб.  
— Потерпи! Зато когда Барри тебя увидит в таком виде, он точно упадет в обморок от счастья, — утешила его Моллс.  
— И что я буду делать с бессознательным телом? — пробормотал Боб.  
— Мне точно нужно тебе это объяснять? — подмигнула ему Моллс и отправилась за Дафной к девушке-гримеру.  
Боб остался стоять у сцены. Блядь, с каждой секундой он мерз все больше. Он подпрыгнул на месте пару раз, чтобы согреться, но, кажется, этот способ не работал.  
— Выпрыгиваешь из штанов от радости, что попал на дерьмовенькое шоу? — раздался очень знакомый голос.  
Боб обернулся: Раз-Два насмешливо улыбался, засунув руки в карманы.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Пришел посмотреть, как делают тв-программы для имбецилов. Парень по имени Дик, с которым мы столкнулись в твоей квартире, провел меня в обмен на то, что я посижу в зрительском зале и в нужных местах похлопаю в ладоши.  
— Ну и как тебе?  
— Правда оказалась еще страшнее того, что я себе навоображал. Если хочешь, можем попытаться пробиться с боем.  
— Не выйдет, — рассмеялась подошедшая ближе Мэнди. — Видишь того лысого янки? Он как минимум оторвет Бобу яйца.  
— Привет, я Фредди Нэш, друг Боба, — смерив Мэнди долгим взглядом, представился Раз-Два. Мэнди заулыбалась и протянула ему руку, которую он с видимым удовольствием пожал.  
Боб ощутил внутри привычное раздражение. Типичное поведение Раз-Два: только на горизонте появляются более-менее симпатичные женские ноги, и все, Раз-Два потерян для социума. Да здравствуют идиотские шутки и идиотские жесты!  
— Пойду к Моллс, — произнес Боб и свалил к гримерам.

Барри появился в студии через пятнадцать минут, когда Боб уже окончательно закоченел. Их с Моллс и Дафной усадили на диван, Мэнди заняла большое кресло справа. Под хлопки и свист зрителей Барри вышел из-за ширмы. Он оказался чуть ниже ростом, чем Боб себе представлял, но в целом выглядел не хуже, чем на видео.  
— Ух ты! — произнес Барри, уставившись на Моллс. — Кажется, мисс «Искусство-и-цивилизация-в-овсянке» — это ты.  
Моллс довольно кивнула. Барри клюнул ее в щеку.  
— А ты, выходит, мисс «Кукольный домик»?  
— Скорее мисс «Коллекция антиквариата» — остро улыбнулась Дафна. Если бы улыбкой можно было убивать, то Барри точно был бы уже трупом.  
— Не то, чтобы у меня были какие-то другие варианты, но ты «крутой парень», да?  
— Можно и так сказать, — ответил Боб.  
Барри замолчал, рассматривая его.  
Мэнди пришлось вмешаться.  
— Потерял дар речи?  
— Какие татуировки, просто глаз не оторвать, — пробормотал Барри, не сводя взгляда с пупка Боба.  
— Барри, на его животе нет никаких татуировок!  
Кто-то из техников поднял табличку со словом «смех», и зрители послушно засмеялись.  
— Я просто впечатлен! — принялся оправдываться Барри.  
— О, дорогой, я тебя не виню, Боб восхитителен. Но давай продолжим, уверена, наши телезрители безумно хотят знать, кого же ты выбрал. Внимание на экран!  
После музыкальной отбивки растянутый по ширине экрана Барри принялся пространно рассуждать о критериях отбора идеального спутника жизни. Боб не стал вслушиваться в этот бред. Блядь, Барри действительно выглядел куда привлекательнее, когда молчал.  
— И вот тогда я понял, что этот таинственный крутой парень — именно то, что мне нужно! — закончил он свою экранную речь. Зал зашелся в одобрительном свисте.  
По знаку Мэнди Боб поднялся с дивана и пошел навстречу Барри. На середине сцены они остановились напротив друг друга.  
— Даже представить себе не мог, что ты будешь настолько офигенным, — поделился Барри, беря его за руку. Зрители изобразили умиление.  
— Да, я такой, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Боб.  
Зал рассмеялся.  
— С вам была Мэнди Блейз и шоу «Обыск и свидание»! Мы соединяем сердца!

Камеры и освещение уже выключили и техники принялись собирать аппаратуру, Дик сунул Бобу дурацкий свитер с символикой шоу — ну, хотя бы достаточно теплый — а Барри все не отпускал его руку.  
Вообще, Боб уже ужасно хотел найти Раз-Два и пойти домой, но и против компании симпатичного и заинтересованного парня он тоже ничего не имел. Если уж Раз-Два в данный момент активно клеит Мэнди, то он-то чем хуже, подумал Боб и погладил Барри по ладони.  
Боже, Моллс была права — на вид Барри был готов вот прям сейчас рухнуть в обморок, и это в определенной мере Бобу льстило. От одного его прикосновения парни падали редко, обычно для этого требовалось что-то посерьезнее, например, апперкот.  
— Ты свободен завтра? — наконец спросил Барри.  
— Вполне, — отозвался Боб и легонько сжал его ладонь.  
— Тогда в полдень в Гайд-Парке?  
— Заметано.  
— Позвони мне, — Барри протянул ему свою визитку.  
— Договорились, — отозвался Боб и погладил Барри по щеке свободной рукой. — Мне пора, — произнес он, заметив Раз-Два и Мэнди у ширмы справа.  
— Ага, — кивнул Барри, но отпускать Боба не спешил.  
Боб засмеялся и легко коснулся чужих губ своими.  
Насколько он мог видеть, наблюдавшего за ними Раз-Два перекорежило от «пидорских штучек».  
Для того чтобы просто поддразнить Раз-Два Боб углубил поцелуй. Барри застонал ему в рот и прижался так крепко, что Бобу пришлось аккуратно отцепить его от себя, чтобы совсем уж не смущать круживших по площадке техников.  
— Пока, — выдохнул Барри и наконец свалил.  
Боб подвинул себе стул и уселся на него задом наперед, удобно устроив руки на спинке.  
Раз-Два кинул на него злобный взгляд, мол, ну ты и пидор, Бобски, и быстро распрощался с Мэнди.  
— А парень ничего так, в твоем вкусе, да, Боб? — принялся насмехаться Раз-Два, подойдя ближе. — Любишь тощих красавчиков?  
— Очень даже, — ухмыльнулся Боб. — Но ничего, я и здоровенных бугаев люблю, не переживай.  
— Ну ты и сука, — восхитился Раз-Два.  
— Какой уж есть, — миролюбиво отозвался Боб. — Пошли домой.  
Они даже не успели выйти из здания, когда Раз-Два все-таки прорвало.  
— Блядь, да ты готов был его трахнуть прям там! Засунуть в него свой гребаный член! — выпалил он, толкая Боба в угол за опорную колонну.  
— Избавь меня от своего гомофобства. Не тебе меня судить! Сам-то! — возмутился Боб. — У тебя от любой, мало-мальски симпатичной бабы вообще крышу сносит! Я видел, как ты на Мэнди смотрел! Так чего ты не выеб ее прям на сцене? Из-за твоих баб одни неприятности!  
— Это от тебя одни неприятности!  
— Ну, коне-е-ечно! — протянул Боб. — Вспомни, блядь, Кейт, Соню и чертову бухгалтершу Омовича!  
— Стеллу не трожь!  
Боб ожидал чего-то подобного и вовремя увернулся, поэтому кулак Раз-Два лишь по касательной задел его скулу.  
— Ах так! — возмутился Боб, потер щеку и бросился на Раз-Два.  
Дрались они не в первый раз, просто раньше Боб как-то не стремился сделать Раз-Два действительно больно. Пусть Раз-Два был килограммов на двадцать тяжелее Боба, но в драке не всегда побеждает сильнейший.  
— И я еще как идиот несся, чтобы спрятать твой гребаный «зиг»! — прохрипел Раз-Два, пытаясь разжать руки Боба на своем горле. — Знал бы, какая ты сука, с дивана бы не сдвинулся!  
— Это я не счесть сколько раз спасал твою задницу! — пропыхтел Боб и провел подсечку так удачно, что Раз-Два повалился на пол. Сам Боб не удержался и упал сверху.  
— Мямля был прав! Ты гребаный педрила, только никак не сознаешься! — заорал он, почувствовав бедром твердый бугор на джинсах Раз-Два.  
— Мямля не мог такого сказать! Это просто, блядь, адреналин! Только такой самодовольный кретин, как ты, может принять это на свой счет!  
— Мы вам не мешаем, мальчики? — поинтересовался Дик. Из-за его спины выглядывали двое парней в форме охраны.  
— Вообще-то, да, — честно ответил Боб. Они с Раз-Два были на середине того самого разговора, который мог бы привести к чему-то весьма интересному и настолько занимательному, что всякие Барри стали бы вовсе не нужны.  
Дик ткнул Боба в спину носком ботинка.  
— На вашем месте я бы снял номер в отеле и решал проблемы там, а не перед камерой, записи с которой регулярно просматривает Мэнни. Я говорил, что Мэнни продюссирует еще и порнофильмы? Нет? А помнишь, что я еще говорил? Что если Мэнни хочет тебя в кадре, то он тебя получит? Не испытывай судьбу, парень!

Так они и поступили. В смысле сняли номер. И наутро Боб даже забыл, что хотел замочить Мямлю. Потому что невозможно желать смерти своему лучшему другу, когда ты настолько счастлив.


End file.
